Installation of the ceiling materials has previously been a difficult task generally involving two or more people and wooden supports called "T-bars", or cumbersome and expensive hydraulic or mechanical lifts. T-bars and lifts are even more difficult to use when applying sheetrock to the underside of rafters. Typically previously for the installation of sheetrock (for typically installing as a ceiling), commonly referred to as "drywall", two or more persons are required, at-least one person to hold-up (support) one end while the opposite end is being tacked to the overhead beam. Use of T-bars or the like does not diminish the need and requirement of two or more workmen to do the job. Accordingly, the cost in installation, requiring special expensive devices and/or more than one person, typically two or more persons working together to assure non-slipping and accuracy of and during installation, is esculated to time charges eventually borne by the contractor or home-buyer or the like, i.e. by the consuming public. The support tool of the inventor's above-noted copending U.S. Ser. No. 07/209924 while achieving great success in actual use on the job has been found to be subject to excessive torque forces causing the screw shaft to bend and/or break during and/or after repeated use thereof, because of the large weight supported by the laterally-extending forwardly-positioned shoulder(s) of the support tool, particularly when there is the frequently-occuring situation of a sheet being supported on one of the shoulders but not on the other remaining shoulder of the support tool.